warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Covenant
Made up of the most fearsome followers of Chaos Undivided, the Dark Covenant is no simple warband of Chaos Space Marines, it is a Crusade in the name of the Primordial Truth. Each of the myraid forces under it's command have proven themselves to be amongst the most formidable of their kin, all fighting under the same banner, albeit for different reasons. Together this collection of fanatics, monsters, and heretics have scoured thousands of world of life all in the name of the Dark Gods, destroying any who dare try and halt their advances. History Warband Cells The Darksworn The chosen warriors of the the Coryphaus Errant himself, the Darksworn are amongst the foremost of the Dark Covenant's forces, being made up of the first to defect from the Word Bearers to follow Xaphuris. Now they serve mainly as elite commanders and shock troops driven by dark devotion to the Gods of the Warp, taking the field alongside the master of the Covenant when the final blow is to be struck, much to the despair of the enemy. The Blessed Ones Led by the the warp-touched Mutilator Chalid the Cat Crown, the Blessed Ones are a horde of the most crazed and twisted of the of the Dark Covenant's forces. More of a pack of predators than an actual Warband, the Blessed Ones are not only made up of the Cultists and Chaos Space Marines that have succumbed to insanity, but also count warp-infected Obliterators, fleshmetal Mutilators, all manner of Possessed, and even daemonic Furies amongst their ranks, making them a literal menagerie of Chaotic madness. For this very reason, they are primarily used as shock and terror troops by the Covenant, rampaging across the battlefield until nothing remains but death and ruin. The Creed of the Discarded (MORE TO COME) The Research Eternal (MORE TO COME) The Unbidden Virtually everything about this little-known cell of Alpha Legionaries is shrouded in mystery and speculation, from their reasons for joining the Dark Covenant to their very identities. Even the true name of the cell in unknown, the name "Unbidden" only given to them due to the fact that no one, not even Xaphuris himself, calls the Legionaries to the battlefield, they merely appear when they wish to. Yet despite their almost infuriating enigma that surrounds them, none can deny that the Unbidden are exceptional infiltrators and saboteurs, their twisted schemes crippling the enemy before the Dark Covenant even arrives to conquer and desecrate. The 565th "Turncoats" Formerly the 565th Cadian Mechanized Infantry, under the command of the self-styled "Duke" Richi Deslardo these brave servants of the Imperium were transformed into a traitorous, if highly disciplined, regiment of Chaos-worshiping Guardsmen. The provider of most if not all of the Dark Covenant's heavy support vehicles, the Turncoats serve as the Warband's unofficial "armored division", combining their skill in the arts of armored warfare with the various "advantages" their allegiance to the Ruinous Powers gives them in order to make them all the more effective in combat. Members of Renown Xaphuris The Coryphaus Errant, the Arbiter of Chaos, the Unholy Crusader, the Foul Preacher, the Invoker of Dread; the Chaos Lord Xaphuris is known by all these titles and more, and he has earned each and every one of them. Formerly of the Word Bearers Legion, Xaphuris forsook his fellow sons of Lorgar to found his own vision of what the forces of Chaos Undivided should truly be, and thus founded the Warband that would eventually grow to become the Dark Covenant. A fanatical warrior and master tactician, Xaphuris is perhaps amongst the most pragmatic of Chaos Devotees, showing his devotion to the Dark Gods not through mindless slaughter and zealotry but through calculated conquests formulated to gain the favor of the Ruinous Powers. Wherever he goes, worlds burn and thousands of innocents are sacrificed upon altars of dark devotion, from which Xaphuris merely moves on to the next planet, and the next site of his inevitable victory. Chalid the Cat Crown A Mutilator of unspeakable power, Chalid is considered is a monster even amongst the most bestial of Chaos Undivided's servants, such is the dark majesty of this Obliterator-infected abomination. Little is known of the Cat-Crowned's past, Chalid having long since lost his mind through sheer exposure to the Warp, and thus he can only recall scattered fragments of what he once was, though these so-called "memories" could very well just be the incoherent ramblings of a madman. One of Chalid's more interesting traits is that he seems to react almost euphorically to sound of Xaphuris' daemonic Colchisian dialect, and thus is utterly devoted to the Coryphaus Errant if only because of the soothing effect his words have. This if anything has only increased Xaphuris' formidable reputation, for if he can gain the loyalty of a monster like Chalid with nothing but the power of his voice, what else might he be able to accomplish? Warpsmith Amenhov Known as the Corpse Thief and The Warlord of Mandun, Warpsmith Amenhov is a contradiction and reassurance to the ways of the Dark Covenant. As one of the eldest members of the Covenant Amenhov retains a solid memory of the Horus Heresy, and a personal hate for the God-Emperor. His quest to perfect the dark art of Black Alchemestry leads Amenhov onwards, stealing the dead of the Covenant and gifting the Covenant even greater weapons to further the slaughter. Long has Amenhov worked towards his own agenda only to be brought back into line by Xaphuris time and again. The greatest asset of Amenhov is also the Warpsmith's greatest obsession, surpassing the limitations of death and keeping the soul in the material plane. Indeed the arts of Black Alchemestry have allowed long dead corpses to be reused as simple shock soldiers and for Amenhov and those he favors to avoid death time and time again. With the simple gifts of the dead, and promises of vengeance should betrayal occur those outside of the Dark Covenant find themselves impressed that Xaphuris could manage to keep such a broken and dark lore obsessed mind as Amenhov's truly loyal. "Weeper" The presumed leader of the Unbidden, this shadowy Astartes is a source of paranoia to both his foes and allies. Some call him a daemon in power armor, while still others proclaim him a phantom. In truth, none by the marine himself know, and it seems that Weeper is quite content to keep it that way. He is a dark and aloof being, showing little to no emotion, speaking in a whisper dry monotone that both chills the blood and makes ones hair stand on end. He is cold, ruthless, and without any form of honor. He is utterly unpredictable. His title was bestowed upon him for his unnerving visage, a helm depicting a cherubic face devoured by a serpents fanged maw. This placid, childlike face is adorned by only its empty black eyes and three plasteel tears. His armor is rather ornate, with various depictions of the Hydra, his gauntlets clawed, and his paldrouns adorned with death iconography. Few of the lowly subordinates of the Dark Covenant have ever seen Weeper in person, and most of them wish that they never do so. To his fellow lieutenants and Xaphuris himself, Weeper is but a cold shadow, silently watching and rarely speaking at tactical meetings. None trust him, and only the foolhardy refuse to be wary of him. For those who have seen him in combat, he is truly a sight to behold. Armed with power claw and Volkite Serpenta, he has brought low countless foes, both in personal combat and bloody ambush. Even Xaphuris himself admits that few could match the prowess of Weeper and his men, and thus suffers his presence (though he certainly does not suffer it lightly). Gwenhwyfar Pergethian (MORE TO COME) Duke Deslardo Formerly a seasoned General within the famed Cadian Regiments of the Imperial Guard, Richi Deslardo was censured for extensive casualties within the regiments under his command and thus was eventually demoted by Segmentum Command, placed in charge of a local PDF as a punishment. Already feeling as though his talents were being squandered, Deslardo would jump at the chance to see real action once again, only to be sent spiraling into the depths of the Eye of Terror when a freak Warp Drive accident stranded both him and his regiment within the Warp Rift. Years later, the regiment would re-emerge from the Eye as a fell warband of traitorous Guardsmen, with the self-proclaimed "Duke" Deslardo at their head. An exceptional commander with a gift for tactics and strategy second only to Xaphuris himself, Deslardo is a proud man, but not an overly ambitious one. He is content to serve under the Coryphaus Errant so long as he and his Turncoats have the chance to strike back at Imperium that "abandoned" them, though he does have a tendency to ignore orders if he believes he is in the right, much to Xaphuris' ire. Organization Cult and Culture Favored Tactics Livery Relations Quotes About